You Are My Sunshine
by BringerOfAshes
Summary: I'll always love you and make you happy. If you will only say the same. But if you leave me to love another, you'll regret it all one day.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am so sorry I wrote this, omg. No, this does not happen in my fanfic. It was just something floating around in my head and I have to get it out. Think of it as an AU of my fanfic instead, lol.**

 **Story was inspired by "You Are My Sunshine" by The Phantoms. Enjoy.**

 _ **WARNING: THIS STORY HAS MENTIONS OF GORE AND BLOOD. IF EITHER OF THOSE MAKE YOU SICK, I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU NOT READ IT. THANK YOU.**_

* * *

 _Please be okay, please be okay_ , Moon's voice screamed in her head.

She kept repeating it over and over again as her wings pounded against the fridged cold air, snow stinging her eyes. The world was black, white, and gray. No other colors existed. Off in the distance, she could make out a faint outline of Jade Mountain.

She was hoping, praying that Darkstalker hadn't gotten there.

Just mere hours earlier, Moon had met with Winter on the outskirts of the mountain where Darkstalker had slept. He had taken her talons into his, with a look of love in his eyes, and told her to return to Jade Mountain. Turtle and the others had a plan. They would protect her. They would keep her safe. Winter loved her.

Her heart had been filled with hope and love. It was all too good to be true. Reluctantly, she agreed. But she had to find out how to tell Darkstalker...

They separated, and Moon had flown to the top of the mountain to gaze up at the moon before it disappeared under dark clouds. She huffed a breath, watching as a small cloud formed around her maw.

You can't live like this forever, Moon, her inner voice reasoned. When she felt ready, she returned back inside the mountain to their sleeping cave.

"Darkstalker, we need to-" her sentence was cut short as she saw the destruction before her. Deep, large claw marks running down the side of the walls. Their beds were torn into tatters, scattered across the floor. But what had hurt her the most, was the moonstone necklace he had given her had been shattered. A broken sob escaped her throat as she gently reached down to pick up the pieces.

Why? Why had he done this?

Moon's eyes widened at the realization. He heard... Oh moons, he's going to kill him.

"No!" Moon screeched as she began a mad dash towards the entrance. There wasn't a moment to spare, to think. All she knew was that she needed to get to Jade Mountain as quickly as her wings could carry her.

Now here she was, panting heavily as she landed at the entrance. Snow was piled heavily towards the mouth of the cave, with several paw prints going in and out... One pair bigger than the others.

Darkstalker.

As she made her way inside, she looked around every corner, looking for someone; anyone. But there wasn't a soul to be seen or heard. Moon made her way to her old Winglet cave, poking her head in every entryway. Nothing. It was as if the whole mountain were empty.

"Winter!? Qibli? Peril, Turtle- somebody!" she cried, hot tears forming in her eyes.

"Please, if anyone can hear me-" Moon screamed and turned away at the sight before her. She can't turn around, she can't. She might lose her mind if she does. But she needed to move forward.

Slowly turning around, tears openly falling from her eyes, she stared down at the gruesome sight before her.

Peril... At least, she thought it was Peril. The SkyWing's head had been burned to a crisp, nearly unrecognizable. There was a large, slash starting at her chest running all the way down to her stomach; deep enough that part of her innards were sprawled out onto the floor in a puddle of dark red blood.

Moon sobbed as she stared, her wings trembling so hard she thought they would fall off.

How? Who had done this?

You know who did it, she reminded herself in horror.

Trying not to look down at the body, she moved forward and continued down the hall. The murders didn't stop there. Several more bodies appeared as she went towards the feeding hall. She remembered seeing some of these faces. Some of them were so disfigured she couldn't tell.

Rounding a corner, she froze. There, laying on the floor, was Turtle and Qibli. Moon grew light-headed the longer she stared, leaning against a wall to process what she was seeing.

Poor Turtle's wings had been ripped off entirely, laying just a few feet behind him. Large gashes covering his sides and neck and then... His eyes. His beautiful green eyes were gone; only to be replaced by bloody, gaping holes.

Qibli, on the other hand, had deep lacerations all over his body. A large chunk of meat was missing from his throat. But what made it worse, is the barb on the end of his tail had been ripped off and stabbed right into his chest.

"No," Moon choked out. Moving forward to look at her dear friends. She stared down Qibli in horror, letting a talon lightly go over his bloody cheek. He hadn't deserved this... None of them had.

Moon screamed when Qibli's body sucked in a harsh breath, his eyes fluttering open.

He's alive, oh by the three moons, he's alive.

"Qibli," Moon cried, dropping to the ground as she leaned over him; draping a wing over him in comfort.

The SandWing's breath came out in slow, shallow wheezes. Golden brown eyes stared up into her green ones, full of pain and fear. "Moon," Qibli croaked. "Moon... run."

"I'm going to get you out of here," Moon whispered, putting her talons in his. "I'll get you help, just hang on."

Qibli shook his head, his expression one of sorrow and pain. "Too late," he whispered back in a rasp. "Already dead. He's still here. Get out."

Lifting shaking talons, he let one graze against the silver teardrops by Moon's eyes. Moon's chest felt heavy, her eyes burning as she tried to think of a way to help him. But there was none. She was only kidding herself. He was right, even if she did get him out, he wouldn't last long.

"Try," Moon pleaded through sobs, laying down to nuzzle her snout against Qibli's. His scales felt cold against hers. "Please don't leave me. Please, Qibli, just hang on."

Qibli gave a broken laugh before it turned into a violent cough, blood oozing out the sides of his mouth. He closed his eyes and breathed a few more, wheezing lungfuls of air.

"Goodbye," he whispered, taking his final breath.

"Qibli?" His chest wasn't moving. He didn't respond. "Qibli!" Moon yelled, distress in her voice. She began to shake his side, hoping he would open his eyes once more. But he didn't, and he never would again. "QIBLI!" Moonwatcher screamed in anguish, pulling the SandWing into her arms and sobbing openly into his shoulder.

She sat there for what felt like an eternity, holding one of her dearest friends in her arms. His body had grown stiff and lifeless. Her SandWing was really gone.

A loud roar echoed through the halls, making Moon's heart freeze in her chest.

Winter.

Laying down Qibli's broken body as gently as she could, she bolted in the direction of the roar. If there was even a chance of one of her friends getting out alive, that would have been enough for her.

She made it to the feeding hall and was nearly sick from what she saw. Bodies of dragons from every tribe laid across the ground. The metallic smell of blood was so strong she thought she would faint. But there, down towards the center, was Winter fighting an extremely large NightWing.

Darkstalker.

"STOP!" Moon screamed, jumping into the air to fly down to them.

Winter stopped, looking up from Moon's scream. Like Qibli, he was covered in claw marks. The worst one was over his face, his left eye completely destroyed. Darkstalker, on the other hand, paid her no attention.

The two were entangled in one another; claws and teeth biting at throats and tearing at sensitive underbellies.

But despite all of this, there was not a scratch on Darkstalker's perfect, shining black scales.

With a mighty roar, Darkstalker pinned the smaller IceWing to the ground; his powerful jaws spread open to snap Winter's neck.

"NO, DARKSTALKER, STOP!"

Moon landed beside them, grabbing Darkstalker's arm in an attempt to pull him away. He only snarled and backhanded her... Hard. Moon saw black and fell backwards, landing in a large puddle of blood. Her stomach churned, but she got to her feet and looked back up at the large NightWing.

"Darkstalker, don't!" Moon sobbed, crawling back towards the pair.

Ignoring the motionless IceWing below him, Darkstalker's gaze moved to Moon. His mouth was covered in a gruesome mixture of blue and red blood, his talons the same. But it was his eyes that threw her. Eyes that were once so full of kindness and love, were now filled with hatred and rage. Her love was gone.

"You betrayed me," he snapped in a growl. "You swore! You swore you would stay with me, that you would be my queen!"

He pressed more pressure down on Winter's neck, Winter choking and digging his claws helplessly into Darkstalker's arm. It didn't help.

"But you lied, just like Clearsight," he said just a little softer. A faraway look came into his eyes as he seemed to stare at nothing before the rage returned and he glared at Moon once again. "You chose your little IceWing prince. You think he could have made you happy? I offered you the world, Moon. I'm tired of trying to live up to your expectations."

Completely forgetting about Winter, he stalked towards her, pulling her to her feet and forcefully grabbing her by the chin to stare into her eyes.

"I asked for so little. Just to rule you, my Moon, to offer you the stars themselves."

Moon was trembling, a whimper escaped her as he ran bloodied talons down the side of her exposed neck.

"Love me, fear me, and I would have been your slave. Only answering to you and you alone."

Winter weakly lifted his head to stare at the pair. His one good eye full of regret.

Moon glanced at him nervously before looking back up at Darkstalker. His silvery blue eyes made her blood run cold, but she forced a smile and brought her talons up to cradle his face in her talons.

"My love," she spoke softly. Darkstalker's posture seemed to relax a bit at her touch. "I'll be yours forever, just as you command, my King." Closing her eyes to hold back the tears, she tucked her head under his. "Let's go home and forget this all ever happened."

Darkstalker hummed and wrapped his wings around her, his talons gently massaging circles into the dip where her wings and shoulders met.

"As you wish, my Moon," he cooed into her ear. "But first..."

Moon's eyes snapped out as Darkstalker quickly pulled away from her, charging over to Winter. Winter roared, a cloud of frostbreath pouring from his maw, but it didn't stop Darkstalker. Grabbing Winter by the horns, he began to pull... Until Winter's head came off from his body, dark blue blood pouring onto the floor. Darkstalker tossed the head at Moon's feet, throwing his head back in a manic laugh.

Moonwatcher screamed in terror as she stared down at Winter's head, his eye staring up at her in a state of shock.

"NO!" Moon screamed, scrambling backward. She needed to run, to get away- but she was too late, Darkstalker was already onto of her.

He pinned her to the ground, her world becoming a blanket of dark stars and his cursed silver blue eyes. "Oh, Moon," he said lovingly as if nothing had happened. Moon clawed at his chest, trying desperately to get away. "Now they'll never be able to take you away from me."


End file.
